Last Night Together
by Wounded Shell Of Myself
Summary: After Kuzco graduates from Kuzco Academy, he and Malina become a couple, only to undergo sadness when she goes away to college. So they spend their last night together. NOTE: It says lemon, but it's just a lime. I didn't understand lemons when I wrote it.


Disclaimer:_ Me no owney!_

WARNING: _This fanfic contain a sex scene (aka a lemon). It's not very graphic, but it's there, so if you don't want to read it, please click your back button._

_Last Night Together_

"I can't believe you're leaving me tomorrow," Kuzco said to Malina one warm August night. He and his new girlfriend sat in the royal bedroom, indian-style on the royal bed. It was the night before Malina would go to her dream college, Kuzford University, while Kuzco would wait longingly for her, despite his joy of regaining the throne after graduating from Kuzco Academy.

"Well I'll be back on holidays, and I get a two-week break after the semester is over," Malina reasoned with an optimistic tone. But Kuzco still continued to pout.

"But it's still too long," Kuzco whined. "Why can't you just stay here and be my empress?" Malina grinned at her boyfriend's childish protest.

"Kuzford U. is my dream school," Malina said as she took Kuzco's hand. "I'm going to be a writer someday, so I need a college background."

"But you can be my empress and write," said Kuzco. "You'll be able to afford a scroll and a pen. I mean, if not...that's just sad." Malina closed her eyes and just shook her head as a smile spread across her face.

"What?" Kuzco asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Kuzco, I need to go to college for a few years. Then I'll come back and maybe I'll be your empress." With that, Kuzco perked up.

"Ha! You said you're going to be my empress! Whoo hoo!" Kuzco began to do his famous dance of joy. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!"

"Kuzco!" Malina snapped him out of his glory dance. She continued to sit on the bed with her arms folded. "I said 'maybe,'" she said with a hint of sternness in her voice. Kuzco sat down next to her on the bed.

"How do I know you're not teasing me?" Kuzco asked suspiciously.

"Why would I tease you like that?" Malina retorted.

"I dunno...maybe because you're female and you like to toy with my emotions." Malina had to laugh at that one. She grabbed Kuzco's hand as she stopped laughing. She smiled at Kuzco, who looked just as baffled as ever.

"Kuzco," Malina said, "You're still the childish, pompous emperor I met four years

ago--"

"Gee, thanks," Kuzco cut her off, with sarcasm in his voice.

"But you've grown up," Malina continued. "You're not as selfish as you used to be, and you've learned how to treat people. And I..." she paused. "I love you."

"Oh, don't make me do my glory dance again, I'm tired," Kuzco said bluntly. He looked at Malina and grinned. "You've always loved me, haven't you?"

"Kuzco, stop before you ruin things," Malina warned.

"OK, OK," said Kuzco. He grinned again. "I love you, too." Malina grinned and squeezed his hand. "Wow, that's the first time I've been able to say that without getting yelled at!" he quipped. He and Malina continued to grin at each other, but after a few seconds, Malina broke the silence.

"I'll miss you," she said to Kuzco. He began to pout again.

"Long distance relationships don't usually work," he said.

"Ours will," said Malina.

"But what if you get another boyfriend? I mean, I'm not the only one who knows you're a hottie-hot-hottie," Kuzco replied.

"Why would I do that?" Malina asked.

"I dunno..." said Kuzco.

"Kuzco, do you trust me?" Malina asked. Kuzco felt her eyes staring into his, as if they were tearing deep into his soul. He looked in her eyes, and saw past the hint of anger in them. This was Malina. The most loyal and caring friend he had. She would never do anything like that to him.

"I do," Kuzco said. "I'm sorry, Malina, I just still haven't gotten used to you loving me back." Malina took both of his hands into hers.

"Kuzco, I love you. Yes, being apart for awhile will be tough, but it's going to work. I just know it is," Malina said with a reassuring grin on her face. Kuzco grinned back, then planted a soft kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kuzco pulled her into his embrace as their lips parted. He rested his forehead on hers as she smiled warmly.

Suddenly, his smile disappeared. "This is our last night together for awhile," he said. Malina looked up at him.

"Yes, but only for a little while," she responded. "We'll have more nights together when I come back."

"But still..." Kuzco trailed off.

"Let's just make this night special," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed sadly as he looked down at her. _How will I live without her? _he thought ruefully. Malina looked back up at him and smiled.

"It's going to work out, I promise," she told him. He twitched a small smile that revealed the sadness he felt in his heart. Malina smiled, then leaned up and kissed him. She cupped her hands around his jaw as they both fell backwards onto the bed. Kuzco wrapped his arms around Malina's waist as she deepened the kiss. His heart raced as he wondered what would come next. Four years ago, Malina found him annoying and quirky. She was so hard to get. But now, she was making out with him on his bed. Kuzco did not think he was very different than he was four years before; he honestly had no idea what had changed Malina's mind.

Malina felt a little baffled as well. For years, Kuzco had been a pompous, selfish brat who thought the whole universe revolved around him. Yet, she always had this little crush on him and could never figure out why. Even in his quirky ways, there was a charm to him...a charm that grabbed a hold of her heart. Now, she was in his bed with him, and although she was not quite sure what that was leading to, it felt right...like it was meant to be. She felt ready for whatever happened between the two of them.

Suddenly, Kuzco broke from the kiss. "Uhh, Malina, where is this going?" he asked, even though he had a feeling he knew.

"I don't know," said Malina. "But it feels right..."

"It's scary," said Kuzco, sitting up. "I've never done this before! It's like the time we went to Micchu Pacchu and got chased around by the skeleton anteater!" Kuzco was now shaking hysterically.

"Kuzco! That wasn't a real skeleton anteater! It was a scary old man in a costume!" Malina snapped, angry that Kuzco had to ruin the moment once again.

"Oh yeah," said Kuzco as he stopped trembling. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I remember now, we said we'd keep his secret if he scared Kavo the Caveman," he added with a laugh.

"And besides, this is me, it's no skeleton anteater chase," Malina said.

"But still, it's scary," said Kuzco. Malina began to glare at him with her infamous "Malina stare".

"But not as scary as that!" Kuzco exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"Kuzco, leave it to you to ruin the moment with something ridiculous," said Malina.

"Sorry," Kuzco said. Malina continued to glare at him. "Malina, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this..." He paused. "I've never had a girlfriend before, this is all new to me."

"It's new to me too," Malina said as her face softened up. "Kuzco, I've never done any of this either, but it's going to be OK."

"I know," said Kuzco. "I'm just nervous."

"Kuzco, it's me, you don't have to be nervous," said Malina as she pulled him into another kiss. Malina liked the feel of his kiss; it was soft, but deep...innocent but passionate. When they broke apart, they lay back down on the pillow, facing each other.

"Are we going...to, uh...do anything?" Kuzco asked nervously. He knew where this night was going. Despite his obliviousness (due to his past of being so involved with himself), he knew the situation he was in and what they were going to do. He also knew his feelings for Malina: she wasn't just the "hottie-hot-hottie," as he liked to call her, she was also his best friend. Not only did she have a lot of good qualities that Kuzco felt he would probably never have, but she shaped him into the person he was. She showed him humility, generosity, loyalty, and now, love. While he still had a tendency to think of himself first, he was now able to back up and put others first after a second thought. It was all because of Malina, and he knew that.

"Well," said Malina after a few seconds, breaking his thought process. "We could..." she paused, unsure of what to say. Kuzco then leaned in and kissed her. _Here it is,_ she thought anxiously. Her heart raced with excitement and joy; she and Kuzco were about to share something special; something that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Suddenly, Malina broke the kiss. "Wait...you have protection, right?" she asked.

"Hold on," Kuzco said as he darted out of the bed and into the bathroom all in a second. Malina sat up as she heard the sounds of drawers opening and closing. After about a minute or two, Kuzco finished fumbling around and darted back into the room. He sat down next to Malina on the bed. "This was from that 'Stay Safe' week we had at school," he said, holding a little packet in his hands. "Never thought I'd actually use it."

"It hasn't expired yet, has it?" Malina asked as she grabbed the packet and looked at the date on it. "Nope," she said, then looked up at Kuzco.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" he asked shyly.

"I think I am," said Malina as she handed the packet back to Kuzco. "Something just tells me I'm ready."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," said Kuzco timidly. Malina smiled at him. It was times like these when his new character began to show--the old Kuzco would have just gone right into it without a second thought or considering her feelings. But now, he was willing to wait if she was not ready. Sure, he still had an arrogant and selfish streak in him, but Malina knew that there was another side to him, and she loved that side. She saw it come out more and more over the past few years, which caused her to fall even harder and harder for Kuzco.

Malina took Kuzco's hand and smiled up at him. He was extremely nervous; it was written all over his face. "It's going to be OK," she said quietly as she squeezed his hand. Kuzco smiled shyly before leaning in to kiss her. Malina wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She pulled her headband out of her hair, letting her hair flow loosely. She was lying down on the pillow again as Kuzco laid on top of her. She was so deep into his kiss that several moments went by before she realized that both of their clothes were scattered all over the floor and the only thing covering them was the bed sheets.

Malina felt her spine tingle and stomach turn. Four years ago she had only a mere crush on him that she longed to banish, and now, she was sharing the most intimate moment of her life with him. She remembered the first time she kissed him...it was the night that they graduated from Kuzco Academy. He was moving back into the palace after the party Pacha's family had thrown for him, and she had stopped by to see him. He was extremely happy to be back in the palace, but he had learned that materials are not everything. Malina stood in the door of the palace as Kuzco reunited with his "Throney." She grinned and congratulated him, and instead of replying with some pompous remark, he did the unexpected. He slid down the rope and walked up to her, taking her hands. She never forgot what he said to her.

"Malina, I might not have made it if you weren't there to whip me into line. Thanks," he said wholeheartedly.

"I'm just glad I could help you out," she replied. "You've really grown up, Kuzco. You deserve your Emperor title."

"Thanks," he said. "But there's more to life than possessions and titles. Like you..." Malina remembered smiling at his remark as he leaned in and kissed her.

Malina was suddenly jilted out of her thoughts as the seemingly long kiss ended. She looked at Kuzco. She could feel his body tremble against hers. "Kuzco, are you OK?" she finally asked.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. Malina grinned.

"You're trembling," she said.

"So are you," said Kuzco with a smirk on his face. Malina looked at her arm and noticed he was right; she was shaking almost as ferociously as he was. She grinned and pulled him into another kiss.

"OW!" she suddenly yelped breaking the kiss.

"Are you OK?" Kuzco asked, pulling back. Malina closed her eyes for a second, then opened them back up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said. "It just kinda hurt a little."

"Oops, sorry," Kuzco said bashfully. He leaned in and kissed her as she began to smile again. His heart was racing uncontrollably. For years he had loved Malina, but never expected that he would be doing this with her. He still could not believe she had agreed to it...she was a good girl, and Kuzco knew that. _I don't think we're doing anything that bad,_ he thought.

"I can't believe we're doing this," he said nervously.

"Me neither," said Malina. "It just shows how much you've changed."

"Wait, no, I didn't change at all. You just came to your senses and fell in love with me, Kuzco said half-jokingly.

"If that's what you want to believe," she retorted with a smirk on her face.

"It's true!" Kuzco exclaimed as Malina rolled her eyes, still sporting a smile. Kuzco looked at her with a confused look. Malina pulled him into another kiss as his confused look began to disappear.

-----

The sundial read four AM the next morning when Malina woke up. She looked at the dial, then back down at Kuzco, who was sound asleep, with his head rested on her bare chest. She smiled tiredly as she watched him sleep peacefully. _I never thought I'd love him so much,_ she thought as she continued to gaze at him. She stroked his hair lightly, making sure that her movement would not undo his embrace. She leaned down and kissed his head as his eyes opened slowly. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning," he said with fatigue in his voice.

"Morning," she said, wrapping both arms around his neck. She pulled him into another kiss as he strengthened his embrace. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Kuzco laid his head back down on Malina's chest.

"What time is it?" he asked quietly.

"It's a little after four," said Malina as she continued to stroke his hair. "I should probably get back home before my parents wake up," she said regretfully. Kuzco once again lifted his head.

"I'll see you again before you leave, right?" he asked. Malina smiled again.

"Definitely," she said as she planted a kiss on Kuzco's lips. "Like I said, I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied shyly. He suddenly felt his heart creep up into his throat. Sure, he had said those same words to her last night, and he meant them, but he had never said them with such sincerity. Yes, he had always loved her, but when it came to honest emotions, he always kept them hidden. They were not good for the fearless, arrogant emperor image he had been going for. He kissed Malina softly once more, then looked at her sadly.

"I don't want this to end either," Malina said sadly, sensing what was going through Kuzco's mind.

"I don't want you to leave," said Kuzco, letting down his front once again.

"I know," said Malina as she returned the loving, but sad look. She let out a sigh as she and Kuzco sat up in the bed. He pulled her into another embrace, holding her tightly and wishing that he never had to let her go. Malina rested her head on his shoulder as she placed a hand on his chest. _I don't want to leave, now,_ she thought ruefully as she sat there in his arms. She looked over at the sundial. It was four-thirty. She knew her father would be up at six to begin the day's work.

"I do need to go," said Malina, breaking the silence. She lifted her head off his shoulder as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. They climbed out of the bed and began to redress in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. It was the end of their last night together, and no words could come out of their mouths for fear of ruining things.

Finally, Kuzco piped up. "I've...I've never done, um..._that _before," he said nervously.

"Neither have I," said Malina as she finished redressing. She looked over at Kuzco, who was fully dressed again as well. "I liked it," she said timidly.

"Me too," said Kuzco. "But then again, I _am _male," he quipped as Malina let out a slight chuckle. She walked up to him and shared a deep but quick kiss before Kuzco walked her to the door.

"I'll walk you home," he said, opening the door.

"Thanks," said Malina as she stepped outside. The whole walk to her hut was in silence; neither of them could say a thing, because feelings of deprivation had already taken over, even though Malina had not yet left. After about a half hour, they finally reached Malina's hut. They stood on the door step and looked at each other.

"I'll come by in a few hours," said Kuzco.

"I'll probably be leaving around eight," she informed him.

"I'll see you then," said Kuzco as he grabbed Malina's hand. She looked down at her hand tightly embraced in his and smiled, then looked back up at Kuzco.

"I'll see you in a few hours," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"I'll be here," he said. "I'll even bring Kronk." He smiled at her before they shared another deep but short kiss.

"Bye," said Malina.

"Bye," said Kuzco as he sadly turned around and began his trek back to the palace.

Malina quietly stepped inside her hut and shut the door. She tiptoed up the stairs, silent as a mouse, in hopes of not waking her family. Every step seemed to creak louder and louder as she climbed up further and further. Her senses heightened as every little sound screamed in her head. Her spine tingled with worry and fear. Her parents would kill her if they caught her sneaking in at this time of night. Especially if they knew what she had done.

Finally, Malina reached the top of the stairs and tiptoed to her room. She was safe! Her parents and sister slept soundly in the other rooms and would never know. Malina slipped into her pajamas and got into her bed. No one would know. It was strictly between her and Kuzco. It was their privacy and it was not anyone's business what they had done. _And besides, _Malina thought to herself, _We didn't do anything bad. We didn't engage in some wild, pornographic one-night-stand. We made love. We did it safely. There's no problem._

Malina lay in bed and smiled about the previous night. It was a night she would never forget.

-----

A few hours later, Kuzco and Kronk stood by Malina in her front yard as they watched her parents load her last bag into the llama wagon.

"We'll leave in ten minutes," said her mother. "You can say goodbye to your friends while we make sure we got everything." With that, Malina's parents turned and walked back into the hut.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," said Kronk as he hugged Malina. "But then again, I'll see you again, so I guess this is more of a 'See you later.'" Malina grinned as the hug ended.

"Just don't hurt yourself thinking too hard," Malina joked.

"Naw, I'll be good. It's really not that much work," said Kronk, oblivious to Malina's teasing.

"Bye, Kronk," said Malina. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Just don't forget to keep in touch," said Kronk, hugging her one last time. He looked over at Kuzco, who was just standing there quietly. "I'll...leave you two alone now," said Kronk as he began to walk back to the palace. "Bye Malina!"

"Bye!" said Malina, waving her hand as Kronk slowly disappeared into the distance. She then turned to Kuzco.

"Did you get in OK this morning?" he asked quietly.

"No one had the slightest clue," Malina said with a grin on her face. Kuzco took her hands in his own.

"Well this is it," he said sadly.

"No, it's not," said Malina reassuringly. "It's just a little delay. And besides, we'll keep in touch."

"But still..." he replied.

"I know," Malina agreed mournfully. Kuzco kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled her into his arms. "I think I might transfer to Kuz Dominion University next semester," she said quietly as she huddled up into Kuzco's embrace.

"Why? It's your dream to go to Kuzford U.," said Kuzco, looking down at her.

"Kuz Dominion is close by, and I wouldn't have to leave," said Malina. She paused for a second, then added, "Besides, what's a dream without you in it?" She looked up at him as a wide smile spread across his face.

"You don't want to leave me," said Kuzco with a hint of arrogance in his voice. Malina shook her head. No matter how much he grew up, he could never completely change. But she still loved him...he had come such a long way. She could put up with the little bit of arrogance he still possessed.

"I can deal with your arrogance as long as you stay sweet," she said.

"Whoa, backity-up-up. I am _not _sweet," said Kuzco.

"Yes, you are," Malina argued.

"No way. _Sweet_ plus _me_ doesn't mix," he protested. Malina just shook her head.

"Whatever you say," she said, knowing that he would never give in. She leaned her head up and pressed her lips on his.

"I love you," he said quietly when they broke from the kiss. Malina felt her heart flutter about in her chest. She knew that Kuzco loved her and had heard him say it, but he had never said it_ first_ before. Hearing those words from him was music to her ears, especially now that she had not said anything to initiate them.

"I love you, too," she replied. She kissed him once more just before her parents stepped out of the hut.

"Time to go," said her father as he helped his wife onto the wagon. He climbed in and took hold of the reins. Malina looked up at Kuzco sadly. She was fighting the tears that almost welled up her eyes.

"I'll call you when I get there," she said.

"Alright," said Kuzco. He hugged her tightly as his heart dropped to his stomach. He leaned down and kissed her quickly before they broke apart.

"Bye," he said sadly.

"Bye," she said, with the same sadness in her voice. She slowly walked to the wagon, fighting the urge to look back. She knew that if she did, she would break down and cry. She wanted so much just to turn around and run back to him and never leave his side. _I'm definitely transferring next semester,_ she thought. _I never wanna leave him again. _

Malina climbed into the wagon, then looked back at Kuzco. He stood there with the saddest look on his face. She waved as the wagon slowly started to move. He waved back as the llamas dragged the wagon farther away. Malina wiped a tear from her eye as she watched the image of Kuzco fade with the distance.

Meanwhile, Kuzco just watched the wagon as it rolled down the road. She was gone. He would still talk to her on the phone and she would be back in November, but still...she was gone. Kuzco felt his eyes sting as he slowly began to walk back to the palace.

"HEY, I'M NOT CRYING!" he suddenly yelled. "Stupid narrator..."

-----

_The Emperor's New School (c) Disney 2006_

* * *

_Hope ya'll liked it...my first ENS fic and my first lemon. lol. I have some more K/M fics on the drawing board and will hopefully have some drawings on my DA page (woundedshellofmyself) soon. So lemme know how you like it. Thanks for reading._


End file.
